


一个普通的dirtytalk

by kalaoshiduodushu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu





	一个普通的dirtytalk

“不行，我还得操你呢，就现在。”  
带土说完这句话，卡卡西的头就大起来了。什么？为什么？怎么回事？还有，什么叫……“还得操你”？  
卡卡西快速回忆了他们之前的对话，大概是关于自己当了火影，休息时间越来越少的问题。没时间陪带土，他又又又又不高兴了。  
“带土，开完会我马上回家，我保证。”卡卡西冷静地跟他沟通，“回家怎样都随你好不好？”  
“不好！”带土气哼哼地，“我就是要在这里，马上。你看你看，这桌子的高度刚刚好，连做桌子的人都知道我要在这里操你。你都答应我两天了。趁现在还有时间，你再磨蹭可就来不及了。”  
他知道卡卡西奈何不了他。他把卡卡西压在桌子上，抓住他的裤子就要往下拽。  
“带土你等等，”卡卡西一把攥住他的手腕，试图跟他讲道理，“我得把袍子脱掉，待会儿开会，有感知忍者在……”  
可带土油盐不进，他借着卡卡西的力气，反手抓住他解扣子的手，死死摁在桌面上。  
“不，我就要这样操你。我可以射在你肚子里，射到最里面，你开会的时候好好夹紧就行了。”  
“……卡卡西，卡卡西，算我求你了好不好，我要受不了了，我实在太想在你穿着火影袍的时候操你了。”  
带土贴在他耳边，低低的声音，左一个操，右一个操，就算是卡卡西也听得脖子都要红了。  
“你不知道你穿一身白的有多好看，”他趴在卡卡西肩膀上，细细地咬他耳朵上的软骨，“我一直想把你摁在那边的白墙上，慢慢地来。不过这墙和这衣服，肯定都不如我射到你白屁股上的东西白。”  
他毫无廉耻地说着没法入耳的下流话，卡卡西已经完全不想挣扎了。他顺从地撩起袍子，解开腰带，由着带土把他的裤子往下扒。  
“别……别弄到衣服上。”  
他做出最后的抵抗。  
“好的火影大人，”带土善解人意地笑了笑。  
“我会一滴不漏地射到你里面的，”他体贴地说道。


End file.
